Portable computing devices (PCD) such as smartphones, tablet phones, tablets, etc. have become ubiquitous among industrialized populations. PCDs are characterized by independent communication and computer processing. For example, PCDs include a radio capable of communicating wirelessly over one or more data frequencies (i.e. cellular, Bluetooth, Wi-Fi). PCDs further include computer components which enable the PCD to function independently of other computing devices, including processors, power sources, memory modules, etc.
PCDs include a variety of input components such as cameras, touch screen, biometric sensors, connectors, microphones, etc. which enable a user to input data into the PCD via various media. For example, a user may input video or photo data via an integrated camera within the PCD. The PCD may then process and display the video or photo data on an output component such as a display screen. The processing of data may include selective manipulation via various applications, or apps.
Conventional integrated PCD-based camera components are limited in their operation and utility. Most PCDs include one or more integrated photo and/or video camera components. However, the integrated camera components are inherently restricted to a location on the PCD device. Therefore, to capture both an image and view the real-time input of the photo/video component on the display screen of the PCD, a user is inherently limited in positioning and orienting the photo/video component. Likewise, video capture over a period of time is cumbersome because it requires a user to physically position the entire PCD in a manner to capture the desired video view angle.
Some of the restrictions of integrated PCD-based cameras are overcome by separate or independent camera systems, such as GO PRO® type devices, which are configured to transmit video and photo data with a PCD. One of the advantages of separated camera systems is the ability to externally mount them on a user for video recording that is synchronized with movement of a user's head. For example, rather than directing a separate PCD camera at a specific object to record, a camera may be mounted to a user's head to enable synchronized direction of the camera with the user's head movement. The synchronized direction of the camera enables a user to perform hands-free video recording during activities which do not permit manual manipulation of a camera. However, conventional separated cameras require cumbersome physical user-operated mounting structures such as brackets. The physical mounting structures may include specific mounts for helmets, headbands, necklaces, etc. The use of physical mounting structures requires that a user possess the necessary mounting hardware whenever a head mount is intended. However, a user is unlikely to carry a headband mount or helmet mount at all times, thereby preventing the use of video to record certain events.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for a separate portable camera system that includes an integrated releasable coupling system.